The Accident of Choice and Destiny
by SugarQuill92
Summary: Children of Fate ruin the life of one Harry James Potter
1. Ch 1 The Accident of Choice and Destiny

The Accident of Choice and Destiny

The Lord of Time watched warily as his lady wife the Mistress of Fate furiously yelled at their twin girls Choice and Destiny. "You see what you have done," she scolded. "These people's lives are hopelessly tangled." Choice hung her head; it had been she that suggested the game of tag. "We are most sorry, Mother," they chimed. Destiny was ashamed as well she had knocked the Loom to the ground, and her attempts at repair had only knotted and twisted the old tapestry.

"There is naught to be done about it now," said Fate tiredly. She felt guilty though she knew there nothing to be about the threads twisted around the life of one Harry James Potter.

Fate rounded on her husband, "We cannot repair this mortal's life that is now so fraught with pain and loss, but I wish to ease some of his suffering." "What pray tell would you have me do lady wife?" Time asked. "I want these threads to know what have become of theirs lives, and why this happened. I want to give them hope for the future and a reason to move forward. Harry Potter in particular as his thread is the one to which the others so desperately cleave dragging him down," she said. "Are you saying you want them to read their book that tells the tale for this piece of the Tapestry?" asked Time.

This was something that had never happened, but then Time conceded that in the life of this odd mortal nothing was went as planned. So he began to pull those bound by his daughters to him.


	2. Ch 2 A Meeting in Time

** A Meeting in Time**

It took mere moment to pull the every mortal Fate had listed. As she spoke Choice and Destiny sung helping their father pull the threads nearer to him. Time listened to his wife speak and brought forth these mortals:

Lily and James (_the night before their deaths) _Dorea and Charlus Potter _(after Lily and James' wedding ) _Marigold and Liam Evans _( after Lily and James' wedding) _The Marauders _(from Harry's fifth year/ this includes Peter) _Nymphadora Tonks _(from Harry's fifth year) _Ron and Hermione (_after battle) _Harry and Ginny (_after battle_) The Dursleys (_returning home from being in hiding_) Severus Snape (_before his death_) Molly and Arthur Weasley (_after battle_) Albus Dumbledore (_before his death_) Gellert Grindervald _(before his death) _The Grangers (_before Hermione's departure_) The Malfoys (_after the battle_) The Founders _(after the rift between Slytherin and Gryffindor)_

Merope and Tom Riddle Sr. (_just after Tom returned to the Riddle house) _Teddy Lupin Future Weasleys Future Potters Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass/ Scorpious Malfoy


	3. Ch 3 The Apologies of Fate

**The Apologies of Fate**

Harry James Potter was lying flat on a marble floor Ginerva Molly Weasley lying across his chest both insentient. "Why are they unawares dear wife? Surely they are supposed to awake for this encounter?" Time asked Fate.

"Not just yet, I want to have everything ready," was her reply. She would not tell her husband she was actually nervous about speaking to this Harry Potter whose life she and her family had so irrevocably tarnished but she would never tell her husband this after all she had trampled lives before in her weaving of the World. Wars, blood, murder, and betrayals were something she did constantly but somehow this one Weaving did not sit right with her and she felt all-consuming guilt over this. She would present him and the others with their "gifts" and hope this would be enough of an apology and consolation for their losses and pain. She had reached the shelf she was looking for and from it she drew a large orange tome with read lettering.

When Fate returned to the Hall there were more people lying on the floor and knew it was time to speak with Harry Potter. Giving herself time to stall she began to awaken the others on the floor.

James Potter and Lily Potter were slowly awakening, for what they believed was another day in hiding, almost immediately James sensed something was wrong. Lily was beside him stirring and the floor beneath his hands felt unfamiliar. "Lily," he said quietly as he could, not wanting the potential threat to hear. He told himself to remain calm but his head was screaming grab Lily and Harry and run. He didn't know how whoever had kidnapped them had gotten past the Fidelius Charm but he had to protect his family.

"Do not fear James Potter," said a voice just above his head, he flinched. The voice was awful and beautiful, like bubbling springs, wind chimes, wails of agony, and children's laughter sickeningly wrapped into one, NOT a human voice by any measure, yet distinctly feminine. He turned to see a tall what was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, her hair was long flowing red in waves to pool at her feet. Her eyes swirled with the colors of the rainbow, her face was heart-shaped and skin pale and luminous. She wore a gown swirling colors made of a material James had never seen before. James knew that he was no longer in danger, Lily was sitting up next to him and as he glanced around he noticed the others on the floor and knew he was no longer on Earth.

The others on the floor were stirring and as they came to they all jumped and pulled their wands. "Where are we Harry," said a nervous another female voice this time definitely human. James's head whipped up away from the ethereal figure before him at the mention of "Harry" Lily beside him was doing the same. "I don't know Gin but stay close, this place feels strange," said a low male voice. The "Harry voice" was now murmuring something else but it was too quiet for him to hear.

**...In the Next Room...**

Fate turned to face Harry Potter, "Harry James Potter I have wronged you deeply and you are here so that I might apologize to you and those closest to you." Harry Potter turned from the mass of stirring bodies to face the awful-beautiful voice that came from behind him. Somehow he knew he was in no danger but still he turned cautiously to face the tall figure in his peripheral vision. There stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, she wore a solemn expression as she looked at him and like his father before he knew that she wasn't human.

"Harry," whispered Ginny who was grasping his arm, "what is she?" Fate looked at Ginny with her rainbow eyes taking in the girl whose life she'd shattered. "I Ginerva Molly Weasley am Fate, the balance of Time, the mother of Choice and Destiny, the Weaver of Life, and the reason you stand here." Ginny's eyes were wide with wonder from where she stood beside Harry.

"Harry Potter, I have brought you to the Center to apologize for the life you have lead, and to and to show you hope for the future." Fate drew herself up to her full and considerable height and then amazingly bowed in reverence to the mortal boy who accepted his life with such grace and dignity. Harry was awed and humbled that this being honored him so greatly. He didn't know why but just as he'd known she would do him no harm he knew it was the right thing to do and returned the bow.

"Harry Potter," said Fate. "I am here to give you what no mortal has ever had the chance to do before I shall show you your thread in the Tapestry and allow you to read the Weaver's Guide which the book of your life that tells what threads goes where." Harry couldn't himself with the question that burbled forth, "Can I-that is I mean to say can't you change it?" he asked. Fate smiled sadly at him, "Alas Harry Potter, 'tis a great irony that I cannot change my own nature. The pieces have fallen where they will and we but learn from knots in the Weaving not unwind the threads already sewn."

"Tell me, earlier you said you brought others with us," said Harry giving Ginny's hand a squeeze. "Yes, indeed I did Harry Potter, my husband Time my balance pulled forth the most important people from your past, present and future to show the Tapestry and hear your tale. Please follow me." Fingers intertwined with Ginny's he followed after the unearthly that had rendered him in this odd place. He worryingly wondered whom Fate had 'pulled' as she called it to this place. He thought of Remus and Tonks who until two days ago had been alive and preparing to move Shell cottage temporarily with Teddy. He thought of Sirius who died because of his own prejudice and in what Harry's mind he still was as stupidity on his own part. Harry thought of Fred, Colin, Dobby, Hedwig, his parents. The recent deaths had not sunk in completely after the battle for he could think of then was rest, a sandwich, and Ginny. His mind instead drifted to the future Fate had said she "pulled" people from the future who would view his thread and read his life. He wondered who these people were and what they were like. Harry had been so immersed in the thoughts of his life that he had only just noticed Fate stop at a pair of massive black stone door that glimmered with deeper colors and were carved with odd symbols. "I have your book with me but I wish to retrieve the others and then show you all the tapestry and begin the epic of Harry Potter," pronounced Fate. Harry nodded in response and she threw open the doors in front of him.

Before him stood James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, his parents. James gave a little "oh" of surprise and Lily's eyes widened. Harry look nonplused from one face to the other then the shock came crashing in like a tidal wave, he fainted. The last thing heard before the world went black was Ginny's scream of; "Oh Gods, Harry!"

**System Shock**

Ginny Weasley sat with one of her arms wrapped protectively around Harry's chest the other hand was preoccupied with gently stroking his hair. She still eyed Lily and James warily, though she knew they wouldn't harm her, she believed deeply in "constant vigilance". Harry had fainted at the sight of them, her poor love he probably thought he died again, after all he'd only died and come back a few days ago and it wasn't a stretch to think it happened again.

Lily Potter gazed transfixed at the man in the arms of the tiny red-headed girl; she simply couldn't reconcile him with her sweet if hyperactive baby boy. The young man, "Harry" seemed to be a horribly battered version of James. He bore deep shadows under his eyes, like he spent years without sleep. His hair which was an unruly black mess, hung just past his shoulders and was in dire need of washing. His face was far too thin, his cheekbones were very prominent as if he had a hard time coming by meals. His entire body seemed to covered in scars. His arms were covered in burns and slashes, circling his neck was a thick scar that looked as if someone had tried to strangle him, and Lily was sure that under the rags that passed for clothing there were a lot more scars. Lily had seen one convincing aspect before "Harry" had passed out his eyes were startlingly similar to her own, big, almond-shaped eyes the color of emeralds. This had given her pause, the odd being called Fate had told her what this place was and why she was here but it was oddly enough seeing Harry's eyes not standing before what was essentially god that convinced her of the reality of her situation.

James watched the boy carefully as he stirred, James knew Lily's reservations about this man being their had tilted but he was not so sure, maybe it was his inner Auror but he still did not trust this man who was his carbon copy or the young woman cradling him in her arms.

"Ginerva Weasley, I shall awaken Harry Potter and bring the others into this chamber." Fate addressed Ginny. Ginny looked up from her lover, she had in all honesty forgotten about this ...this...entity in her worry for Harry. She did however take stock of Lily and James and saw how much her Harry did in fact look like his parents. The ludicrous yet wonderful shaggy mop of blue-black hair was obviously from James but his mouth which she had always considered sinfully kissable belonged to Lily. His eyes were Lily's exact match but his mother's eyes didn't hold that same deeply haunted look. The pointed chin and high cheekbones were James' but that determined jut to Harry's jaw was all Lily, the steely glint to his eyes was most definitely James, indeed James watched her with undisguised wariness. Ginny could tell he did not trust either her or Harry, something she hoped would dissipate before they left this place she knew if it didn't Harry would be heartbroken; not that the proud, overly noble man would ever show it.

Ginny watched as Fate reached down a surprisingly delicate hand to press it to Harry's brow and she reflexively tightened her grip on him. All that happened was Harry's exhalation of breath and the fluttering of his inky lashes as he came to, "Ready to try again Harry Potter?" entreated Fate. "Yes," mumbled Harry as he pushed himself into a sitting position long legs sprawled in front of him. Ginny sighed in relief as she watched Harry cautiously rise to his feet and straighten then turned to reach out a hand to help her to her feet.

Harry finally righted himself and Ginny, pulling her up with him. Apprehension bubbled in the pit of his stomach, and mortification at the disastrous first attempt at meeting the people who had given him life. He did not want them to be disappointed. He was suddenly acutely aware of his grungy appearance, Ginny however sensed his discomfort and squeezed his arm lovingly, trying to reassure. " It's okay, Harry love," she said softly. He did take strength from her words, and lifted his chin, squared his shoulders and turned to face his parents with pride.

His eyes widened a little at the sight of them, he felt his legs tremble but not give out. Harry took in the sight of them, his mother was lovely and father tall and regal, just as he had seen them in the Mirror of Erised and the graveyard.

He met Lily's gaze first then James' trying ( and failing) to keep a hold on his emotions. "Mum," whispered Harry hoping they didn't hear the tremor in his voice, "Dad?"

The sound of Harry's voice seem to break James' resolve if only a little. For all Harry's fierce countenance he words were that of an abandoned child, they made James' heart twist. This really was his son, it was a queer feeling to know this was what your little spitfire would become someday. It was the way Harry had said "mum" and "dad" that spurred an inkling of worry of worry in his chest, had something happened to him and his wife to make Harry say their names with such heart-wrenching longing and sadness. No, thought James, no he has probably just been worried about us and glad to see we're okay.

Yes, that would be it he and Lily were fine.


End file.
